Asako Kageyama Worships Kento Koshiba's Feet and Gets Ungrounded
Cast *Kento Koshiba *Asako Kageyama Transcript *Kageyama began nicely staring at Kento Koshiba's feet. *Kageyama began nicely massaging Kento Koshiba's feet. *Koshiba felt his body immediately beginning to relax as he saw his girlfriend his age nicely massaging his feet, pressing her thumbs gently against the soft soles before her. *Koshiba wiggled his toes cutely as Asako Kageyama continued massaging his feet with pure pleasure, causing him to moan with pure delight. *Kento Koshiba: with pure delight Oh, Asako-san. This is so good... *Koshiba continued moaning with pure heavenly delight as he wiggled his toes again while Asako Kageyama continued massaging his feet with pure heavenly pleasure. He seems to be very exhausted. Poor thing. *Kento Koshiba: moaning with pure pleasure Asako, this is so peaceful... *Koshiba continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Asako Kageyama continues massaging his feet with heavenly delight. *Koshiba yawned as he wiggled his cutely toes 12 times while Asako Kageyama continued massaging his soles with pure heavenly delight. Asako Kageyama has became extremely more foot fetish for Kento Koshiba's feet everytime she worships them to help him sleep. Kento Koshiba is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Satomi Hiroyuki continued massaging his feet with pure heavenly pleasure. He never felt this relaxed before in his life. *Kento Koshiba: moaning with heavenly delight Thanks, Asako-san, this is a very good feeling for me.....you are like my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....yawns *Asako Kageyama: Thanks, Kento. You sure are very exhaused. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Kento Koshiba: yawns Yes...I know... *Koshiba continued wiggling his toes as Asako Kageyama continued massaging his feet with heavenly pleasure while he continued moaning with heavenly delight. He is extremely exhausted from all that laughing. Kento Koshiba's soles are very soft and his fur is very soft. Asako Kageyama has became extremely more foot fetish for Kento Koshiba's feet everytime she worships them to help him sleep. Everytime Asako Kageyama happily sees Kento Koshiba wiggle his toes cutely while he is showing off his feet while sitting down, she nicely worships his feet to help him rest and sleep peacefully. *Kento Koshiba: on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure Oooooooooooh......Asako-san. This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....yawns go to sleep..... *Koshiba yawned and fell asleep as Asako Kageyama continued massaging his feet with pure pleasure. He is completely exhausted and tired. Thank goodness he is sleeping peacefully as Asako Kageyama continued massaging his soles with heavenly pleasure. *Kusano continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Satomi Hiroyuki continues massaging his feet with heavenly delight. *Koshiba moaned with pure pleasure in his slumber as Asako Kageyama continued massaging his soles for 30 minutes and began nicely massaging his toes gently with pure delight. *Koshiba continued sleeping like an angel as Asako Kageyama continued massaging his toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting him. *Kento Koshiba with delight in sleep Ooooooohhhh........Asakoi-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ *Koshiba continued sleeping heavenly as Asako Kageyama continued massaging his toes for 30 minutes began licking his soles. *Koshiba moaned with heavenly pleasure in his sleep as Asako Kageyama continued licking his soles with pure pleasure. *Koshiba slept peacefully as Asako Kageyama continues licking his soles with pure pleasure. Asako Kageyama likes the sweet tase of Kento Koshiba's soles. His soles tasted like vanilla ice cream. *Koshiba continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure in his sleep as Asako Kageyama continued sucking on his toes with pleasure. *Koshiba continued sleeping peacefully as Asako Kageyama continues sucking on his toes with heavenly pleasure. *Kento Koshiba: moaning with pleasure Oooooooooh...........yes. Keep worshipping my feet......... Category:Ungrounded Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos